This research seeks to evaluate the impact of the California Family Law Act of 1969 (the first no-fault divorce law in the United States) on the process of divorce and post-divorce adjustment. The research will address two major topics: 1. What is the effect of no-fault divorce on divorce settlements? 2. to what extent does the law fulfill its legislative objectives of reducing the hostile and adversarial nature of fault-oriented divorces? (and thus alleviate the trauma of divorce and facilitate subsequent post-divorce adjustments?). Research methods include: a) a random sample of cases from court dockets in 1968, 1972, and 1976. b) interviews with divorcing men and women (panel sample). c) interviews with matrimonial specialists (lawyers and judges) with experience under the old and new laws. The current phase of the project focuses on the panel sample of divorcing couples.